<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion's love by bloodstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593636">Lion's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm'>bloodstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity, Stripping, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leomon is in love with the holder of the crest of courage when they are reunited, he decides to show his feelings, but things get strange after escaping from a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leomon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion's love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leomon was thinking about a boy he meets years ago spending some time with the boy he began to have feelings for the boy but when he was sent back to the human world it broke Leomon’s heart. Tai Kamiya was at school but the only thing he was thinking about was Leomon he realised that he was in love with the anthro lion and wanted to be with him.</p><p>One day a portal to the digital world opens and Tai enters it arriving at the digital world he began searching for his crush Leomon when he sees him his heart swells with joy making him want to spend time with him.</p><p>“Tai what are you doing here?” Leomon said</p><p>“A portal between our two worlds opened up allowing me to come here” Tai said</p><p>“But why are you here?”</p><p>Before Tai could give his answer a storm rolls in so Leomon guides Tai to a cave that they can take shelter in upon looking at the cave Leomon realises that it is deeper than it first appears.  Following the cave, they come across Leomon’s special hideaway which pleases him knowing no one will interfere with confessing his feelings.</p><p>“Tai this is my special place I come here to get away from all the problems I have”</p><p>“it’s good to know you have someplace to relax Leomon there’s something I have to tell you”</p><p>“What is that Tai?”</p><p>“It’s that I love you”</p><p>Tai then kissed Leomon surprising him, but he quickly returned the kiss breaking the kiss with a string of saliva between them Tai removed his shirt, socks and shoes leaving him in only his shorts and underwear.  Leomon began rubbing his hands over Tai’s bare skin sending jolts of pleasure up the boy’s spine.</p><p>“Leomon I want to have sex with you”</p><p>“As do I”</p><p>Leomon stripped off his pants showing his 15-inch cock causing Tai’s eyes to bulge at how big it is but wanting that big thing in him he removed his shorts and underwear leaving naked as his lover. Leomon brought Tai closed as he began to fondle his ass causing him to moan when Tai tried the same to Leomon he could only get the outside of him. Seeing his lover struggle Leomon turned around to show Tai his backside accepting the invitation he began fondling the cheeks causing Leomon to moan out in bliss.</p><p>“Tai that feels so good I want you inside me”</p><p>Leomon lay on his back while Tai lined up his 7-inch cock with Leomon’s entrance getting the go-ahead he entered the anthro lion while his lover put a finger in his asshole planning to prep him while they fuck.</p><p>“Leomon your so tight”</p><p>While they were having sex Leomon entered a second finger and began scissoring loosening up Tai for his turn after a few minutes Tai came with Leomon shortly after removing his cock Tai turned around and spread his cheeks so Leomon could fuck him. Leomon lined up his cock and after getting the nod entered his lover moving in and out both were in bliss over the act not knowing that something was happening.</p><p>After Cumming Leomon removed his cock only for Tai to reveal that he felt strange he started gaining muscle, his nails on his toes and fingers became claws and his teeth became fangs Leomon recognised that Tai was becoming like him but had no problem with that. After the transformation Tai looked at his new body and found he liked it since his cock was now as big as his lover and he had the same body as his lover looking at him he saw that he was hard so he began stroking his own cock making it hard as Leomon’s.</p><p>“Tai you look so sexy”</p><p>“Thank you, Leo let’s, test this new body out”</p><p>The two continued having sex until the storm passed both went to the human world deciding that if they were to have a relationship it would be safer there since they could find a place that won’t bother them about being naked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>